Divine Affection
by ClassiqueMystique
Summary: Thor mulls over his life as the new King of Asgard. TWO SHOT Dedicated to Orion P.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Divine Affection

**Author: **Classique Mystique

**Pairing: **Thor/ Loki

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: Un-Betaed, ONE SHOT, **a little OCC-ness, AU, mpreg

**Summary: **Thor mulls over his life as the new King of Asgard.

**Disclaimer: **I unfortunately own nothing, and I make no money from this fic.

**Timeline:** Not based on the movie or the comic books, or the mythology they entail. This is purely from my imagination which has clearly run away…

**Author's note: **I am all for constructive criticism, but I will not tolerate flames. As an aspiring author, I thoroughly enjoy feedback, both good and bad. Flames however are uncalled for and will be reported. Thank you.

_Dedicated to Orion P._

**Thor's POV**

Since birth I was destined to one day take control of Asgard and its surrounding realms. I am the firstborn son to the late Odin Allfather—my fate was cemented long before I could walk or talk. As a godling, I believed the task of handling the throne to be simple enough. After all, father made it look rather easy. He had a plethora of people to do his bidding, and a massive army to defend our homeland. I rather thought that kings lead a rather boring life. But I was wrong: with the title and the crown comes great responsibility and wisdom. I soon realized that becoming king was a difficult and heavy task that most cannot manage. I learned that I had thousands of people in my care—people who looked to me for guidance and dependence. And I learned all of this not through the support of my predecessor, but of the man who means more to me than anyone else: Loki.

Throughout the years Loki has become more to me than just my younger brother. He has become my best friend, my greatest ally, and my most loyal supporter. He has been there with and for me during the good times and the hardest of struggles. Whenever I need his input, he is right there to supply it. I more often than not consider him to be my other half—my better half. He completes me not only in reality, but spiritually as well. He cannot be substituted—no one will never take his place, and that is the way it will always be.

It is for those reasons that Loki is also my lover, and most importantly, my Asgardian Queen. The death of our father brought us even closer than before, inevitably forcing us to admit what we have known all along; we were meant for each other.

Besides his undying, and equally returned love for me, Loki has given me the greatest gift of all: children. It came as a surprise to both of us that through Loki's Jotun heritage, he could conceive and bear our children. However, the discovery was well taken and more than pleasing. There were many nights after I had spent myself inside of his warm body that I had thought upon the idea of my seed forming a child within him. I thought it impossible but when the midwife had confirmed Loki's pregnancy with our first child after weeks of succumbing to a strange illness, I knew my prayers had been answered.

A sudden squeal snapped me out of my thoughts. I watched in delight as Loki and our three children came toward me. Well our youngest, a daughter named Friyana actually came barreling towards me, her hands outstretched and a giant grin on her chubby little face. Still seated upon my throne, I sent my generals who were giving me the daily reports away with a wave of my hand.

"Catch me papa," she yelled, squealing happily when I caught her in my muscled arms and lifted her into the air before settling her in my lap. I pressed a kiss to her forehead before I beckoned my oldest son, who was standing a distance away with his head bowed. His black hair hung down in front of his face. "Gunnar my son, come closer. What troubles you so?"

Coyly Gunnar stepped forward, holding onto my outstretched hand. "Nothing troubles me father. But—," he faltered, shifting from foot to foot nervously. "I wondered if maybe you would help me with my training father. I want to learn how to use a sword properly as I am not yet old enough to do so on my own. Plus mother said you would," he added quickly.

I raised an eyebrow at Loki but he only smiled and nodded encouragingly. I let out a laugh. "Of course I will boy," I bellowed. Friyana laughed and through his hair I could see that the corners of Gunnar's mouth were upturned in a smile. "Did you really think that I would let anyone else teach my son?"

He shook his head and I used our joined hands to pull him close to me. When within reach I brushed his raven locks from his face to reveal two eyes, a nose and a set of cheekbones not unlike his mother. "There he is," I whispered. "Your resemblance to your mother is striking. I see that I will have my work cut out for me to keep all of the red-blooded gods and goddesses away from you," I teased.

"Well you might be too late for that my love," said Loki as he drew near with our second oldest child, our son Tyr, in hand. "Did you know beloved, that our Gunnar was caught in the act of getting _further acquainted_ with Sif and Fandral's son Balder, without supervision?"

I gave Gunnar a stunned look that quickly morphed into anger. Balder—who is older than Gunnar I might add—was Sif and Fandral's only son and it came as no surprise to anyone that the boy inherited his mother's beauty and his father's overzealous flirtatious attitude. "Did that boy touch you? Did he force you to do things to him? So help me if-," I ranted but was cut off by Gunnar's cries.

"No papa," he said frantically. He only called me papa when he was nervous or anxious about something, or when he tried to avert my anger because he knew he had done wrong. "No papa it was not like that. It was merely a kiss—a kiss I initiated. I was the one who had done wrong papa. And mama already scolded me. Please do not be angry with me papa. Please."

Tears streamed down my son's face in anguish that I might reprimand him. I stroked the side of his face and ruffled his hair. He might look like his mother, and contain the bravery of his father, but his sense of skewed judgment originated from a place I know not. "Calm yourself dear boy. If your mother has seen to this incident then all is well. However I hope you know that I will now have my eye on you," I warned. He gulped and nodded, but gave me a small smile anyways. "Thank you papa," he mumbled.

I handed his sister to him. "Now take Friyana and Tyr and go play. I need to talk to your mother."

He did as he was told, moving a few feet away to play with his siblings. Loki came to sit next to me on his adjourning throne. "You know that this incident is much more serious than it sounds," I grumbled to my beloved.

Loki adjusted his waist-length locks to one side and kept a hand on his lower back as he lowered himself into the seat. I lent him my arm in support. "What I know my love, is that you tend to overreact. Gunnar is at that age where he wants to have fun and discover new things," he said, waiving off the situation.

I looked at him incredulously. "Having another boy shove his tongue down Gunnar's throat is how godlings these days discover new things?"

Loki gave me a devious look. "We did," was all that he said. I huffed, my mouth poised in response but ultimately I had nothing in rebuttal. Loki was once again right as usual. "I still do not like it," I griped. I did not like it one bit.

"And neither do I my love but what can we do? We have to eventually face the facts that our children will one day find their soulmates just as we have. We have to face the fact that one day they are going to grow up. They cannot be our babies forever."

I sighed. "I know, it is just that when they grow up, what will become of me then? I do not want to be rendered useless."

"How can you think that Thor? You will never be useless. It is true that your duties to them might change upon time but they will always exist. And besides," he said, taking my hand nearest to place upon his rounded belly. "You still have this one to cherish, as will I."

I pulled him close and place a kiss upon his lips. "Do you promise me my love?"

Loki returned the kiss, his lips like the softest of feather upon my own. "Forever and always my king."

The END


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: The idea to continue this story came to me when I was at work. I have a couple more ideas for additional chapters, but I will only write them if people want them. Thanks for giving this story a look. I greatly appreciate it.

**Thor's POV**

I watched as the love of my life placed our daughter Friyana to bed. Gunnar and Tyr had already settled in but it always took longer for our daughter to fall asleep. She just loved to hear her mother read bedtime stories to her and it would usually take Loki nearly two hours to tire the little one out. However, he always managed to do so in the end. He would always possess more patience than I when it came to that sort of thing.

I waited for him to place the final kiss on Friyana's forehead and come outside of the room. Our children's rooms were all located next to each other but they were separated from ours by a long corridor. Therefore, Loki and I had a routine that we followed. I would carry Tyr and Friyana to their beds and Loki would tuck them in. Gunnar, because he was the oldest, would help his mother out on occasion with his siblings, helping to bathe and change them. Then they would all settle into their own beds and Loki and I would casually stroll back to our chambers.

I wrapped my arm around Loki's waist, supporting his lower back as we slowly walked along. "Do you remember when Friyana was born," my beloved suddenly asked me. He leaned his head on my shoulder and I hummed. "Aye. That was the scariest moment in my life. I nearly lost you."

Loki rubbed my chest. "But you did not lose me."

"That is because you are a fighter. You always have been. You fought to keep me sane when father died. You fought by my side when I had to gain the trust of our people to accept me as their leader. And you fought for your right to become my Queen when others were uncertain of our union. But Friyana was such a complicated birth and even the midwives and mother were certain that we would lose either you or our daughter in the process. Hel, we could have lost you both. We were so sure that that was a fight that you could not win," I exclaimed. Unknowingly my arm held Loki closer, almost to the brink of pain. I released him though when he informed me of my body's reaction to our conversation.

"That is why I am terrified for the birth of this child," I said. I placed my hand over Loki's swollen belly, smiling only when I felt our child kick my hand from within.

Yet my smile was short-lived and one of sadness.

"Loki you almost died trying to bring our daughter into this world. That is a sight I do not wish to live through again. The midwives warned us not to have any more children and that if we did, our next pregnancy might hold the same complications. If…if the time comes where I must make a decision between your life and the life of our unborn child," I began.

"I know that you will do the right thing and choose our child's life," finished Loki.

That statement made me stop in my tracks. "I _will _do the right thing and save your life," I said with authority. Loki turned to face me with a scowl but I spoke up before he had the chance to cut me off. "Loki, my love, you mean the absolute world to me. How can you possibly ask me to void your life?"

I knew by the way he set his jaw that I was in for a huge argument. "Because that would be the right thing to do Thor. How can _you_ so freely forfeit the life of our child," he asked with his hands placed protectively on his abdomen.

"We have three beautiful children already," I argued.

"And this child will be our fourth. Moreover, you know as well as I that the midwives have a valid theory as to why Friyana's birth was so difficult. Despite my Jötunn heritage, which allows me to bear offspring, I am still genetically all male as are you. Giving birth to our sons was easy because our masculine genetic make up was designed for bearing boys. Neither of us is female which is why my pregnancy with Friyana was so terribly off-putting. My body knew not how to handle the growing development of a female within me."

I stroked Loki's long ebony tresses. "That is nothing more than a reaching theory by a bunch of old crones," I tried to waive off.

"That may be true, but it is the only one that makes sense," he countered. Loki stroked the side of my face, his fingers playing with the ends of my blond beard. "You speak as though you have no love for this child," he expressed softly. A lone tear tricked down his plump cheek.

"I have love for this child," I argued strongly. "I have love for our existing children and I will continue to have love for any child that you decide to bless me with." I got down on my knees before him, despite his protests that our display would look improper should anyone see us. "But you Loki, you are my everything. Nothing and no one will ever replace you. Odd as it may sound, I knew that you were meant for me when mother first placed you in my arms as a child. Your emerald eyes were so expressive as a babe and I remember how they used to widen in excitement whenever they landed on me—just as they do now. You trusted me then to take care of you and I only ask that you have that same trust in me now. I cannot lose you."

Loki ran his dainty fingers through my golden hair, and pressed me closer to his distended belly. "I would not have married you or lain with you Thor if I did not trust you completely. You are a wise King, a noble man, a great father and a caring husband. I have stood by your side for centuries now because I love you and because there is no other for me—no more room in my heart for another. I understand you in ways that I am not sure even you know. And that is why I appreciate your concern for my wellbeing with this child. Before we had our children, all we had was each other. Being faced with the decision to lose one's mate is never easy and I am sorry that you almost caught a glimpse of that fate with our daughter. But I can absolutely assure you that all will be well with this birth."

I looked up at my beloved with confusion in my cerulean eyes. "How can you be so certain?"

Loki smiled and tapped me on the nose. "Because I know for a fact that I will bear you a son."

A grin quickly flooded my features like water that burst forth through a river's dam. "We will have a son?"

Loki nodded with a dramatic sigh. "Yet another boy for you to name I'm afraid."

"We will name him together." I stood and embraced my lover with a heated kiss. "I love you Loki."

He stood on his tip-toes to place another soft kiss to my lips. "And I you my King. Forever and always. Now let us go to bed."

THE END …I think.


End file.
